Many beverages are supplied to the public in thin-wall aluminum cans. The can-manufacturing techniques is sufficiently sophisticated so that the bottom and side walls of the can are formed in one-piece, very thin aluminum. Such a container is a low-cost item, and thus is widely used. Such containers are most often used to contain beverages which are conventionally chilled for use. However, aluminum is a highly thermally conductive material so that, when the chilled container is held in the hand, the hand is chilled and the beverage is warmed. In order to extend the time period at which the beverage remains chilled, it is beneficial to provide an insulation therebetween.
Insulated beverage container holders are known. They are sometimes cup-shaped, sometimes in the form of sleeves, and are usually made of foamed synthetic polymer composition material. Such devices have utility, but do not maximize the time potential for holding the beverage container in chilled condition and do not maximize the appearance effect one can obtain by suitable design and decor.